Jak 3: Metal Head Wars
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: Jak has been banished from the city, and an ancient Metal Head rises up to take the place of the now late Metal Kor...


Disclaimer: I don't own Jak. I have the game & the guide, that is all.

Warning: First chapter may contain some spoilers for Jak 3.

---------------------------------

The Metal Head nest was in an uproar. With their Leader dead, who would help them strategize, organize?

Who would call them to attack?

Of course, that's what was on their minds days before the Drag Heads found a Rift Gate in the pit that Kor used to hang over. Except that it wasn't a Rift Gate.

'Twas a lock. A seal. On a prison.

There was no way the Metal Heads would be able to stay attached to the pit walls...

...but for the Straffers, it was a cinch. 5 dropped into the pit and viciously attacked the seal with their lasers. After a long 10 minutes, the stone cracked and shattered. The Straffers flew backwards and 5 Metal Jackets took their place. They flew into the darkness.

The seal turned out to be a cover over a tunnel. The Metal Heads flew down the tunnel to the end, where they found a massive form shackled to the wall. It was apparant that the form was a Metal Head, but ...

Above the Metal Head was the Seal of Mar.

After a long moment, the Jackets screeched out a call. 5 Straffers appeared, and the 10 Metal Heads attacked that shackles, which eventually broke.

The massive Metal Head fell to the ground. However, it's 4 eyes glowed angrily. It spoke with a deep, resonating voice.

"Damn you, Mar! Now I shall have my revenge!" The hideous being laughter echoed throughtout the chamber.

-::Wasteland::-

The blue Air Train flew across the desert Wasteland outside the city. It finally touched down at a flat spot. The back opened, and 3 figures walked out. The 2 on the outside were Krimzon Guards with their new blue armor. The person between them was Jak, Underground member and savior of Haven City. If so, then why was he in shackles?

"Keep moving."

Jak wished there was a little Dark Eco around. 'Get moving, I'll show you get moving.'

After them, 2 people came out. One was male and looked to be in his fifties. The other was female and pretty, with tattoos and the look of seriousness on her face.

The elder held a book in his hand and a staff in the other. He stood before Jak and the Krimzon Guards, opened the book, and began his conjecture.

"By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous crimes and acts against the people, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life." At "life", he gave off a little grin & slammed his book closed and started to walk back to the Air Train.

Ashelin finally said her piece. "This is a death sentence, Veger. There has to be another way."

Veger turned back to her and said icily, "Your protest was overruled." He motioned to the shackled Jak. "This Dark Eco freak is dangerous!"

Ashelin could not help but agree with him at that statement. Jak was dangerous, but it wasn't his fault. Her late father was to blame for that.

A spanish-accented voice rose up, and everyone turned their head into the Air Train.

"This is an outrage! I am outraged beyond words... although I do have something to say."

This was Pecker, the pugnacious monkey-parrot who was a translator for the blind-mute soothsayer Onin. In front of him popped up Jak's best friend, the ottsel Daxter.

"Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous... arrrrkk... decree."

Veger kept his stony face. "Oh, so you want to join him?"

Pecker inched backward. "Actually, we are not that outraged." He kept inching backwards. "Jak, be sure to drink lots of water... if you find any..."

Daxter shook his head and looked at his friend. "Jak?"

"Go back to the city Dax. You'll do much better there."

Ashelin walked up to Jak and shut off the energy shackles. "I'm sorry. The council was too powerful." She took his hand in her's and placed a small device in it. "Someone will find you, now stay alive. That's an order." With that, she walked back to the Air Train.

As Veger and the Krimzon Guards walked in, the Air Train began to take off. Veger turned to Jak and gave a little conjecture: "May the Precursors have mercy on you."

The Air Train rose into the air, leaving a large dust cloud and causing Jak to shield his eyes. Someone coughing caused him to lower his hand and raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Daxter?" The ottsel and Pecker had been left behind.

The ottsel casually dusted himself off and gave Jak a disapproving look. "I'm only coming because you would last a second without me."

Jak had to chuckle a little. He admired Daxter's little sense of humor in a bad situation. Pecker rolled his eyes.

-:Sometime Later:-

Jak dragged his feet through the sand, as did Daxter. Pecker flew tiredly through the air.

"Who's... bright... idea... was this?"

The heat made Daxter tempermental. "Oh, don't look at me! You're the one who said, 'Let's go save Jak'!"

Jak was lost in his own thoughts, thoughts of before...

-:_Flashback_:-

Haven City was a war zone, with blaster fire all over the city. The Baron's Palace, which was now the HQ of the Underground, was in the middle of it. Inside, Torn, Ashelin, Jak, and Daxter viewed the hologram in front of them.

"We've got fire all over the city. My men are getting their asses kicked out there!" Torn was pissed.

"It get's worse." Samos Hagai, the Green Sage, walked in.

"Samos?"

"There are Metal Heads attacking from the west side."

Jak was incredulous. "But we killed Kor!"

"The strongest Metal Heads survived."

Before Jak could say anything else, Torn spoke. "The KG have a new leader. Everyone says that your affiliation with Krew helped the Metal Heads into the city. The city is divided."

"The people are blaming you, Jak."

Jak couldn't believe this.

-:_End Flashback_:-

The heat was getting to them all. Daxter was slowing down, and Pecker was slowly dropping to the ground. "This bird... is... overcooked..." With that he fell to the ground. Jak soon followed after. Daxter wheezed and looked at Jak. "Good... idea... Jak... A nap... sounds... good..." With that, he fell to the ground.

Jak looked up at the sky. "The palace..."

-:_Flashback_:-

Atop the Baron's palace, Jak, Daxter, and Samos watched the ongoing battles. The last time Jak had seen something like this, he came to the city after Kor had let the Metal Heads in.

"Samos, you don't believe what's being said do you?"

Samos looked at Jak. "What's done is done. We can't change the past even if we tried."

The Palace was suddenly shaken by an explosion near it's base. It begin to shake and lean. Jak and Samos struggled to stay upright.

"Hey!"

A Hellcat Cruiser appeared with Ashelin and Torn driving. Nothing said, Jak and Samos jumped into the Hellcat, just as the Palace fell. A massive dust cloud rose up, and as the dust cleared, they could see the fallen Palace. And below it...

"By the Precursors," breathed Samos. It looked like a giant seal of Mar...

-:_End Flashback_:-

Jak awoke to someone nudging him. "Looks like we've found some live ones," went a voice.

Someone forced open his hand. "Here's the beacon we were tracking."

Jak forced open his eyes. 'Wastelanders.'

One, apparently the leader, motioned to the 3 on the ground. "Let's get them back to the base." He turned his head toward the horizon, and dust started appearing. "I smell a storm coming."

The wind kicked up, and the Wastelanders picked the 3 up.

---------------------------------

That's it for the first chapter! Jak rulez! Maybe a few spoilers for Jak next time. See ya!


End file.
